gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Watersauga—Randolph-Rebecca Link
St. Dennis Point (Old Watersauga) — Trafalgar Point (Randolph) |Row 4 title = Type |Row 4 info = Suspension and Truss Bridges |Row 5 title = Total length |Row 5 info = 2 889 m (2.9 km) |Row 6 title = Opened |Row 6 info = 5 July 1966 |Row 7 title = Toll |Row 7 info = Free }} Old Watersauga—Randolph-Rebecca Link (Traditional Chinese: 沙華幹線; French: Lien entre Vieux-Watersauga et Randolph-Rebecca), known as the Dawson Delta Crossing Fixed Link during its construction and planning stage, refers to a series of suspension bridges across the Dawson River delta, between the Cities of Old Watersauga and Randolph-Rebecca in southern Watersauga. Initial ideas of the fixed link was brought forward to the Watersauga Parliament in the 1950s. Prior to that, all vehicular travels between the two most populated cities in the province, though unpopular at the time, had to rely on auto ferries. The fixed link was approved for construction in 1958, and took 8 years to complete due to the complexity of the project. The bridges were finally opened to traffic on 5 July 1966. The fixed link is often referred to the most important and fundamental civil engineering project in the 1960s for the Province, as it had offered a reliable mean of vehicular transportation between Old Watersauga and Randolph-Rebecca. The original plan of the fixed link was to completely bypass all islands of the Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha Archipelago situated on the river delta. However, the residents of Land Link voted for the bridge to serve the town, even at the expense of the need of demolition of certain town structures and the need to enlarge the town's primary island. In the end, the fixed link was comprised of three bridges due to the excessive length and the need to serve the Municipality of Land Link. The bridge costed 42.6-million Watersauga Dollars at the time of construction, equivalent to 2.1-billion Nichs (approximately 4.2-billion USD) in 2016, ventured 30% by the private sector, 33% by the Province of Watersauga, 37% by the Kingdom of Nicholasland. Bridges The fixed link is comprised of three separate bridges; two of them being suspension bridges. George VI Bridge George VI Bridge (Traditional Chinese: 佐治六世大橋) is a 965-m long suspension bridge, beginning from St. Dennis Point just outside of Old Watersauga's city limits, ending on Grande Ile of the Municipality of Land Link. The bridge carries commuter (Randolph Railine) and freight rail traffic, along with a 6-laned expressway (Queen Elizabeth Way). To accommodate the construction, Grande Ile (Grand Island) was required to be expanded in size. Kap Shui Mun Bridge Kap Shui Mun Bridge (Traditional Chinese: 急水門橋) is a 160-m truss bridge carrying the Randolph Railine and the QEW from Grande Ile to Petite Ile. Queen Victoria Bridge Queen Victoria Bridge (Traditional Chinese: 域多利皇后大橋) is the longest of the three bridges. Spanning 1 764-m between Petite Ile and Trafalgar Point (at the mouth of the Trafalgar River) , the bridge is the final stretch of the fixed link. It has a clearance of 63.1 m, allowing the majority of cargo and passenger vessels to enter into the Dawson River for port and water access in northern Watersauga. Like the other parts of the fixed link, Queen Victoria Bridge carries a 6-laned expressway and the Randolph Railine. Regulations The bridge is maintained and regulated by a crown corporation (a government subsidy of the Province of Watersauga). The bridge is toll-free. In an event that (or a higher signal) is issued for Old Watersauga, Land Link, or Randolph-Rebecca, or in a weather event with 10-min sustained wind speeds higher than 80 km/h, the fixed link is required to be closed and shall be off-limits to the public until weather conditions improve. Category:Infrastructure Projects Category:City of Watersauga